Nicht in dieser Welt
by Violinchen
Summary: Sie haben sich einen kleinen Moment des Glücks gewünscht und er war ihnen nicht vergönnt, nicht in diesem Krieg, nicht in dieser Welt. Kleiner Oneshot über die Sinnlosigkeit des Krieges und ein großes Opfer, das er fordert.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter und alle Charaktere gehören JKR, ich verdiene nichts damit, sondern lasse nur meiner Fantasie freien Lauf. **  
><strong>

**Nicht in dieser Welt**

„Crucio!"

Ich schreie, als mich der Fluch trifft, jeden Nerven meines Körpers zerreisst, jede Muskelfaser Schmerzvoll kontrahiert und einen Blitzschlag durch meinen Leib sendet, schreie mit meiner ganzen Kraft, aller Intensität meiner Stimmbänder, bis meine Lungen kollabieren. Ich verkrampfe mich, rolle mich wie ein Embryo zusammen, schlinge meine Beine an, umklammere meine Knie. Meine Augen sind fest zusammengekniffen, ich sehe grellweiße Sternchen vor meinen Augenlidern aufflammen, in meinen Ohren hallt das Kreischen von Stahlseilen wider.

Der Schmerz ist so rasch vorüber, wie er begonnen hat. Wie eine unaufhaltsame Welle, mit der die Flut das Meer auf den Strand sendet, hat er mich überrollt und jetzt liege ich still und reglos auf dem kalten und nassen Steinboden des Verlieses wie das geschundene Land nach einer Flutwelle. Ich zittere. Ich spüre, wie meine Gliedmaßen unkontrolliert zucken, ein unheimliches Eigenleben entwickeln, über das ich keine Macht habe, meine mageren Schultern schrammen über die rauen Fliesen und der kratzige Stoff der Lumpen, die vor langer Zeit einmal meine Kleider gewesen sind, reibt über meine Haut, schürft die wunden Stellen, die schon begonnen haben, zu verschorfen, wieder auf. Taubheit breitet sich in mir aus. Ich fühle nichts. Nicht die nasse Kälte des Bodens, auf dem ich liege, nicht die brennenden Nachwehen, die dem Cruciatus in meinen geschundenen Muskeln folgen, nicht die Tränen, die mein dreckverschmiertes Gesicht benetzen. Nichts. Nur Ruhe. Ruhe vor dem Sturm, vor der folgenden Tortur, die sich erfahrungsgemäß noch über Stunden hinwegziehen wird. Langsam, sehr langsam regt sich mein Gehirn wieder, ich werde empfänglich für Sinnesreize, sehe das kaöte Licht, das durch ein vergittertes Fenster hoch oben im Gewölbe in den Schacht fällt. Ich höre Stimmen, mehrere Stimmen, kann sie erst nicht von einander unterscheiden. Dann beginne ich die Worte, die gewechselt werden, zu verstehen. Sie reden, reden über mich, geilen sich an meiner Hilflosigkeit auf.

Schlammblut Granger. Unter dem Cruciatus schreien sie doch alle gleich. Wen kümmert es schon, dass sie zu den hellen Köpfchen zählt, dass ihr jeder Zauber, jeder Trank mühelos gelingt, dass sie Harry Potters beste Freundin ist. Hier sind alle gleich. Starrköpfig, stolz, voller Verachtung, furchtlos, anfangs ja, doch später winseln sie alle um Gnade, flehen darum, die Qualen zu beenden, verraten alle, die ihnen nahe stehen, auch die Sache, für die sie einmal gekämpft haben, betteln um einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod. Wir haben sie noch alle gebrochen.

Sie lachen, höhnisch, jemand rammt mir den Stiefelabsatz brutal in die Seite und einen neue Welle Schmerz durchschießt mich. Keuchend reiße ich meine Augen auf, ein gequältes Stöhnen entringt sich meiner Kehle. Heiser, rau, fast schon animalisch klingt der Ton in meinen Ohren.

Ein kreischendes Lachen durchschneidet die Stimmen. Bellatrix Lestrange. Natürlich ist sie gekommen, um sich das anzusehen. Das große Finale. Heute wollen sie mich ein für alle mal zugrunde richten, meine Existenz auslöschen und sie will sich meinen Abschied aus dieser Welt auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen.

Voldemort. Ich spüre seine schlangengleichen Augen auf dem Bündel, zu dem ich mich zusammengerollt habe, liegen, seine Blicke durchbohren mich. Lüstern starren sie mich alle an, sie zittern vor Vorfreude auf den Schmerz und die Qualen, die noch auf mich warten. Wie eine Horde Raubtiere schleichen sie um mich herum, saugen den Geruch von Angst und Blut tief ein und gieren nach mehr.

Aber heute geht es nicht nur um mich. Ich werde nicht alleine leiden. Ich weiß es, spüre es, höre die hämisch gezischten Kommentare, fühle ihre Erregung. Heute sollst du mit mir untergehen, du bist für sie heute der tragische Held, der auf der Bühne leiden wird. Ich biete für sie nur die abwechslungsreiche Rahmenunterhaltung, die Demonstration des physischen Schmerzes, der die heutige Tragödie untermalen wird. Auf deine Seele haben sie es abgesehen, sie soll hier geopfert werden, auf dem Altar des Blutes in diesem kalten und finsteren Verlies. Sie wollen dich brechen, in den Wahnsinn treiben, dir deine Würde nehmen, deines Menschseins berauben, dich zugrunde richten und ein für alle Mal in deine Schranken weisen, die du so nachlässig und leichtfertig übertreten hast.

Du stehst vor mir, den Zauberstab in deiner erhobenen Hand, deine silbergrauen Augen voller Horror angesichts des Grauens, das sich vor dir auftut. Ich fange deinen Blick auf und die Verzweiflung, die ich sehe, bringt die Tränen wieder zum Fließen. Ich soll nicht weinen, darf nicht weinen, ich weiß es doch selbst, denn dann mache ich diese Sache noch schwerer für dich, als sie ohnehin schon ist. Du zitterst, zitterst am ganzen Körper und willst am liebsten weglaufen, weg vor den Grausamkeiten, die sie dich zwingen ,mit Haut und Haar zu erleben. Ich versuche, meinen Mund zu einem aufmunternden Lächeln zu verziehen, dir zu signalisieren, dass ich dir alles verzeihe, es nichts zu verzeihen gibt, denn du hast doch keine andere Wahl, als zu tun, was sie von dir verlangen. Weigerst du dich, töten sie dich, treiben ihre perversen Vergnügungen mit mir, bis sie mich schließlich auch erlösen von den Scheußlichkeiten, die nun mein Leben geworden sind, wenn sie meiner überdrüssig geworden sind. Wir können nicht beide diese Hölle überleben, nicht gemeinsam glücklich werden, nach dem Krieg, heiraten, Kinder kriegen und unseren ruhigen und beschaulichen Lebensabend wie Philemon und Baucis zusammen verbringen. Nicht in diesem Krieg, der noch ewig fortdauern wird, nicht in diesem Leben, nicht in dieser Welt. Wir hatten unsere Zeit und mehr ist uns nicht vergönnt. Aber du, du musst leben, musst weiterkämpfen und darfst dich von ihnen nicht unterjochen lassen, denn ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn sie über dich triumphieren und das, was dich als Mensch ausmacht, was ich an dir lieben gelernt habe, verkümmert und stirbt.

Gequält blickst du mich an, zögerst, als sie johlend nach mehr verlangen. Die Menge hat Blut geleckt, gib ihnen doch, wonach sie giert. Bring es zu Ende, foltere mich zu Tode, aber mach du es, denn aus deiner Hand empfange ich den Schmerz und den Tod mit Freuden. Aber mach schnell! Ich nicke kaum merklich, und du hast verstanden. Schmerz durchflutet deine Augen, deine Finger verkrampfen sich um den hölzernen Stab bevor das Wort tonlos und kaum hörbar deinen Mund verlässt.

Crucio.

Beinahe nicht vernehmbar verhallen die Silben in dem feuchten, schummrigen Gewölbe und augenblicklich durchschießen mich die gierigen, stechenden Flammen des Schmerzes. Mein Schrei steigt den Schacht empor, steigert sich in ein ohrenzerfetzendes Crescendo, meine Gliedmaßen zucken unkontrollierbar und mein Kopf schlägt hart auf den Steinboden. Wieder und wieder feuerst du den Fluch auf mich, mein Schreien wird zu einem kraftlosen Krächzen, mein Körper rollt willenlos über den groben Stein. Ich blute aus zahlreichen Schürfwunden, Rotz und Speichel verschmieren mein Gesicht, ich verliere die Kontrolle über meine Blase und warm läuft es zwischen meinen Beinen hinab. Sie johlen, toben, die Vorstellung gefällt ihnen. Bellatrix Lestranges Gesicht wird von einem irren, selbstzufriedenen Lächeln überzogen, die Augen deines Vaters glühen dämonisch im schummrigen Zwielicht, seine Mundwinkel sind wohlwollend nach oben gezogen. Gierig weidet er sich an unserem gemeinsamen Schmerz, er genießt das Bild, das sich ihm bietet, in vollen Zügen. Keine Gnade für den Sohn, der zum Blutsverräter wurde und sich Hals über Kopf in ein minderwertiges, widerliches Schlammblut verliebt hat. Ich bin deine Strafe, dein Untergang. Sie wollen, dass du weiterlebst, weiterlebst in der Gewissheit, mich, die du über alles liebst, zu Tode gebracht zu haben. Du sollst jeden Tag aufs Neue leiden, sollst dem Wahnsinn verfallen, getrieben von deinem Schmerz, sollst leben, auch wenn deine Seele schon längst tot ist. So sollst du für dein Verbrechen, mich zu lieben, büßen. Verbrechen. In der perfiden Gedankenwelt dieser kranken Menschen in der Tat. Für uns ein allzu kurzer Moment des Glücks, das uns nicht vergönnt war.

Ich beginne wegzudämmern. Die Folter hat meinen ohnehin schon schwachen Körper erschöpft und ich reagiere kaum noch auf die Flüche, die nach wie vor auf mich einprasseln. Friede. Ich rieche den Duft frischer Tannen, höre das muntere Plätschern eines kleinen, lebhaften Waldquells, sauge die frische Waldluft in meine brennenden Lungen. Ich schwebe, Sonnenstrahlen tanzen über meinen federleichten Körper und wärmen meine rosige Haut. Bin ich endlich angekommen? Meine Augenlider flattern. Enttäuschung macht sich in mir breit, als ich die hohen, dunklen Steinwände sehe, sie mich umgeben. Ich bin immer noch da, in dieser verfluchten Welt, in diesem sinnlosen, verdammten Krieg, in diesem unbarmherzigen Verlies. Mit aller Kraft, die mir noch verblieben ist, wende ich meinen Kopf nach dir und lächle. Ich liebe dich. Tonlos formen meine Lippen die Worte. Du verstehst mich, denn dein Gesicht entspannt sich und in deinen Augen flammt die Wärme und Liebe wieder auf, die ich so gut kennen und lieben gelernt habe. Ich liebe dich auch. Lächelnd versicherst du mir deine Liebe. Dann fährt ein greller Blitz durch das Gewölbe und ich bin frei. Losgelöst von den Qualen dieser Welt tauche ich ein in die friedliche Idylle und lasse alles Leiden hinter mir.

Ich stehe auf der kleinen Anhöhe, die sie so sehr geliebt hat. Vor mir liegen die endlosen grünen Hügel im Mondlicht, die schwarzen Schatten der Hecken teilen die ländliche Idylle in bunt zusammengewürfelte Vierecke. Sanft bette ich ihren Körper in das weiche Gras, lehne ihren Oberkörper gegen die Eiche, ihren Lieblingsbaum. Ich erinnere mich, wie sie entspannt, mit geschlossenen Augen gegen diesen Stamm gesessen hatte, im Schoß ein aufgeschlagenes Buch, während die Sonnenstrahlen über ihr Gesicht getanzt haben. Ein kleiner Moment des Friedens und des Glücks, des wir uns während dieses wahnwitzigen Krieges gestohlen haben. Wir haben geglaubt, es kann ewig währen, haben den Gedanken an Gefahr weit weg von uns geschoben und uns in einen schönere Wirklichkeit geflüchtet. Wie sie so vor mir liegt, die Augen in dem zerschrammten Gesicht geschlossen und die Mundwinkel andeutungsweise zu einem glückseligen Lächeln hochgezogen, erscheint sie mir immer noch wunderschön. Sie sieht so friedlich aus, als würde sie schlafen und jeden Moment ihre haselnussbraunen Augen aufschlagen. Aber ihre Brust hebt sich nicht mehr und ihre Augen werden für immer geschlossen bleiben, denn ich habe sie getötet. Nie wieder wird sie mich ansehen, anlächeln, nie wieder werde ich ihre Stimme hören, nie wieder wird sie meinen Namen flüstern, mir die Haare aus der Stirn streichen, ihre Finger sanft über meine Wangen wandern lassen. Sie ist tot, tot durch meine Hand, ein sinnloses Opfer in diesem noch sinnloseren Krieg, gefordert von der wahnwitzigen Ideologie derer, die unser Leben bestimmen. Ohne sie ist diese Welt kalt, leer, ohne jeden Sinn für mich, denn sie war die Einzige, die in mir den Menschen gesehen hat, der ich wirklich bin. Sie hat hinter die Fassade des verwöhnten, privilegierten Sohnes einer einflussreichen Familie mit einer fragwürdigen Geschichte geblickt und hat mir die Chance gegeben, über meinen Schatten zu springen. Mit ihr an meiner Seite habe ich alles verraten, was mir von klein auf eingebläut wurde, habe mich gegen die verquere und irrsinnige Ideologie meiner Familie gestellt und doch musste sie am Ende für meine Fehler büßen, wurde wochenlang gequält und erniedrigt und musste Leid und letztlich den Tod aus meiner Hand erfahren. Jeder Cruciatus, den ich gezwungen auf sie geschleudert habe, hat meine Seele in die Hölle geschickt, jede Sekunde, die sie in diesem vermaledeiten Verlies vor sich hinvegetiert hat, habe ich in Höllenqualen durchlitten und als sie die Wahrheit über uns herausgefunden haben und mich zum Spielball ihrer perfiden Vergnügungen gemacht haben, mich gezwungen haben, sie unerbittlich zu foltern, ist mir klar gewesen, dass mein Leben bereits geendet hat, ehe es überhaupt begonnen hat. Nachdem sie mich das erste Mal zu ihr ins Verlies gezerrt haben und angedroht haben, sie Crabbe Senior und Mcnair zu überlassen, sollte ich mich weigern, habe ich mir zwei Phiolen Gift besorgt und sie immer bei mir getragen. Ich habe damals noch die lachhafte Hoffnung gehabt, mich in einem unbemerkten Moment zu ihr stehlen und den tödlichen Trunk, der uns aus dieser Welt in eine bessere bringen sollte, verabreichen zu können. Eine Phiole für sie, eine für mich, und wir hätten in der Ewigkeit das Glück finden können, das uns hier verwehrt geblieben ist. Aber nun ist sie vor mir gegangen und ich muss mich beeilen. Ich lasse mich neben ihr auf die Knie sinken, ziehe sie in meine Arme und bette ihren Kopf an meine Schulter. Meine Hand sucht in meinen Taschen nach dem Glasfläschchen mit der süßen Verheißung auf das Laben in einer besseren Welt und ich nestle ungeduldig an dem Korken, der es verschließt. Ich drücke einen letzten Kuss auf diese verheißungsvollen Lippen, die bereits anfangen zu erkalten, habe das Glasröhrchen in das Mondlicht, ehe ich es in einem Zug leere. Ich verlasse mich nicht auf Magie, wenn es ums Sterben geht. Schnell soll es sein, schnell und sicher, ohne unschöne, qualvolle Nebeneffekte, denn gelitten habe ich hier schon mehr als genug. Ich spüre, wie das Gift meine Kehle hinabrinnt und schließe erwartungsvoll die mich zu ihr, Tod, denn hier gibt es nichts mehr, was mich hält, seit sie aus dieser Welt geschieden ist. Meine Lippen streichen noch einmal über ihr seidiges Haar, sie liegt fest in meinen Armen und ich spüre ihren Körper, der an meine Brust gedrückt ist. Meine Sinne schwinden und Dunkelheit umhüllt mich.

Ich schwebe und als ich meine Augen zaghaft öffne, sehe ich vor mir ein helles Licht in der Ferne leuchten. Sie steht vor mir, lächelt und streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ich lasse los, ergreife ihre zarte Hand und fliege mit ihr dem Licht entgegen.

* * *

><p>Lasst mich wissen, was ihr davon haltet! Ich bin nämlich ziemlich stolz auf diesen Oneshot!<p> 


End file.
